konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Farrah
General Information Cat Form *Her body is sleek and she has a short, gray coat of fur. Her eyes are yellow, and while she may look like a normal cat her eyes hold an intelligence that betrays her form. Humanoid Form *Appearance: She has waist-length hair that is the same sleek gray of her fur in her cat form, and keeps her cat ears and tail. Her eyes are violet, and while she always appears friendly there is still that sense of a deep knowledge about her, particularly in her eyes. She is thin and has a somewhat pale complexion, and her teeth are somewhat sharp. She also still has her claws in this form. Biography Farrah's true age is unknown; she is a demon, and can turn into a gray cat. She is Elixer and Nyka's 'mother', raising them both at the early part of their life. Though when the twins were still very young Nyka was taken from her, and she believed her to be dead until her unexpected arrival to the clearing. She remained a motherly figure to Elixer throughout his training at the academy, however, though she had to remain out of sight of the other students as well as the instructors and so kept herself to a realm that would allow only Elixer to see her. When he graduated she was cut off from communicating with him, sent back to hell where she was trapped for a time. After a number of years she managed to break free and searched several realms for Elixer. After searching for a few more years she finally managed to find him in Koniki. For quite some time, perhaps out of habit, concerned that if others knew of her presence she would be banished again, she remained in a realm that Elixer could see her and others couldn't, but eventually she left that realm, entering the actual Koniki where she could be seen by anyone. Despite their reunion Farrah spent a deal of time away from Elixer, taking care of matters in hell. After being nearly devoured by a pack of hellhounds, though, she promised him that she would remain in Koniki, and has done so. When she learned of Nyka's capture she grew very worried, and only remained behind at the inn because she had promised Elixer she would stay, rather than go after her herself. When Nyka returned with her soul torn, Farrah knew of the solution, though she needed to decide if she could live with the sacrifice it would cost her. In the end there was no doubt in her mind that she needed to save her daughter, and asked for Elixer's help in a demonic ceremony that would restore Nyka before she was lost forever. She was greatly weakened after the ritual, and in a deal of pain as her immortality and some of her powers were ripped from her, but all that mattered to her was that Nyka was alive. Abilities *She has a cat and human form *Immortality (lost due to the soul-restoring ritual) *Demonic abilities (now limited) Category:Muir's Category:Characters